


Healthy Love

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Comfort, Erik and Charles are both sexy in their own ways, Humor, Insecurity, Large butts, M/M, PTSD, Weight Gain, beer belly, public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' drinking has gotten him a bit of a beer belly, his eating and reduced exercise has caused his bottom to expand and widen- lower half plumping to support the large butt. Our favorite telepath can't deny it, and can't believe Erik will still want him- his insecurities pulling him down. Turns out though, Erik is extremely aroused, and proves it by public fondling and destruction of property!</p><p>Note: <br/>-Has been edited so spelling errors were fixed. <br/>-Punctuation changed up a bit. <br/>-Some more, but not much, fondling added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Love

“You're a vain man, Charles.”

That particular. . . phrase, has been said to Charles by his loved ones often, but usually it was his hair he was vain about. Usually. Today he was vain about something else altogether. One of his small hands rested on his stomach, his other hand held a bottle of wine, his cane lay forgotten beside the chair. “Charles, you aren't going to drink that whole bottle, are you?” Erik questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Erik. Erik with his questioning eyebrows and his sculpted body, and a grin to kill. Erik with his beautiful hair, amazing ass, strong chin, and slim body. 'That bastard,' a part of Charles' thought, the other half of his mind was cooing over the man with doting love. “Of course not,” the telepath murmured, he really wanted to cut back his drinking since. . . His blue eyes cast down to the soft, round mass hanging over his belt and pressing against his dress shirt- as though trying to untuck it. . . which was actually getting closer to reality these days.

“Good, we can share. I brought the rest of that cake your sister made.” Erik gingerly sat down in his chair, across from Charles. The table, usually covered with a chess set, was taken over by the cake Erik had brought. Charles' chair creaked slightly as he adjusted himself and Erik's eyes wondered over the uncrossed legs- slight thunder thighs spilling across the expanse of the chair, pressing into the sides of the chair and raising up it- unable to be contained in the base of the chair. The telepath seemed closer towards the edge of the chair, more than he used to be; When Erik first met Charles, he was this slim, pale, small form, barely taking up the room Erik did- now, now Charles' behind put a barrier between Charles' own back and the chairs back, if he were to try and lean back, he'd have to adjust his bottom first.

Erik grabbed the two tumblers on the side table and let the other lean forward, he listened to the others chair groaning softly from the strain; Charles shirt was riding up and his pants were straining tightly over his plush body; his cheeks flushed, embarrassed at the noise. In fact, Charles seemed rather uncomfortable. Erik's member throbbed, his lover so alluring to him more now than ever before, not that he hasn't always been aroused by Charles. . . yet now, he couldn't act on it, because his Charles wasn't comfortable. The metal manipulator reached forward with his free hand and cupped Charles' slightly rounded face in one of his hands, “Is everything okay?”

The others touch caused Charles' heart to thrum painfully in his chest, “yes, of course,” he lied- it was obvious what was wrong. His bottom half was squished in his chair because he couldn't control his eating and his stomach was practically ready to force its way out of his shirt, like a pregnant womans, because he couldn't stop drinking. How in the world could Erik look at him like that? With such love and arousal, when his telepath was turning into a pear shaped blob?! He wasn't worthy for this man, this handsome, brilliant, sympathetic, jealous, vengeful, bad ass hunk of man.

Okay, that was far too off the British spectrum for Charles. . . he cleared his throat and smiled, “I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry, love.” Erik gave him a steady stare, but let it go, offering his lover a piece of cake. A piece of cake that would go straight to Charles' bottom and thighs, and make it difficult to even cross his legs by the end of the next couple weeks. They ate the same amount of cake, but not a bit of it would go onto Erik, who was barely even exercising now that the school and the Brotherhood Mutant Rights League was getting up and running, but somehow it was Charles' body reacting far more intense to the lack of exercise!  
~  
That night, when they laid beside each other, Erik laid a strong arm under Charles' head, spooning up behind him; Erik slept in a bit more of a '>' formation lately- Charles bigger rear end taking up a little more room each week, and he found that his hands now rested on a bump of a stomach. The change in his lovers body had not been drastic though, it had been happening for some time; The first few months after the Cuban Missle Crisis, the change in body HAD been drastic, Charles had lost so much weight due to fevers and infections, developed a weak immune system, grew depressed, and gained a general disinterest in food, and it all had left him practically skeletal. It took Erik and Raven practically force feeding him to make him look even barely like a human again; by the time Charles started physical therapy he was still sickly thin, but he gained more weight as his strength grew. When Charles could finally walk without having to resort to his wheelchair, he drank a little more which was chalked up to the stress of experiencing what it felt like for a coin to go through brain matter, then being shot in the back, and avoidance of war, and having already experienced the Korean War. Charles was the poster child for PTSD, but at least he wasn't a mean drinker.

The drinking slowly firmed the others stomach, and Charles gradually started eating like a normal human again. As the school and the League began formation, there was less time to exercise and more time behind a desk; Not that Raven would let her brother exercise, she was too terrified of seeing her brother so close to a skeleton again- and Erik had seen similar in the camps, the two now respected and loved softer bodies. Charles was gaining weight still, and Erik couldn't possibly hate it, in fact, it turned him on quite a bit, too bad Charles didn't seem to share those feelings.  
~  
It was a hot summer day when Charles couldn't get the brand new pants he had gotten last week to replace the pants he had to keep replacing, though usually it was a once a month thing. He'd been wearing his sweats more these days- in an attempt to exercise more. He stared down at his legs, the thighs rubbed together now a days; His top hadn't spread much, but he could see in the closets full length mirror, his hips were flared and wide and barely contained in the images frame. “Really?” He ground out. “No, these are getting on. I've been running,” and eating. . . “everyday.” He grabbed the sides of his pants with all his might, and started pulling.

The pants stretched, made for more room, but as they enclosed more and more of the mans legs, the stretching could actually be heard, seams straining, some snapping or close to it. The black pants were skin tight around the mans thighs, Charles' face was red, the seams digging into his crotch- which was actually a bit arousing. . . he shook his face, sweat beading at his brow, and groaned as the seams dug the further he pulled up- trying to enclose his bottom. He turned sideways in the mirror, noting the love handles and what would look like a baby bump holding fat twins; glaring as the pants dug into the flabby mounds of his bottom, flesh raised and a good portion spilling over the sides.

His butt-cheeks were so forced together, partly by his own violation, the muscles were straining, it was like doing a really hard clench, only this was not for exercise purposes. The crack of his bottom was obvious, as were the swell of “cleavage” hanging out. These were the biggest pants he had. He grabbed a large jumper, covering the great expanse of his bottom- if he didn't lean over today, he would be fine.  
~  
The bathroom scale groaned beneath Charles, he stared at the number in disbelief. He had to lean over his belly, his chubby cheeks reddened- oh gosh, Erik was going to leave him. He wouldn't let the man touch him, and why would his lover want to? He left the bathroom, hips slamming into the frame. He cursed the whole way down to breakfast.  
~  
Charles and Erik were the first two up- currently in the kitchen that was separated from the dining room, basking in the silence of the morning, it was pleasant to have this alone time. The birds were chirping, Erik's newspaper making crinkly noises, Charles was shuffling about the fridge. He watched the man from the corner of his eye, the look on his face holding such comfort, adoration, and love, that one might have thought they were a happily married old couple already.

“I'm afraid we are running low on supplies and groceries, we should head to the store today.” Charles sighed.  
~  
Erik, Charles, Raven, Azazel, Alex, and Janos all volunteered to go to the store and were set to be crammed into the van and head for the stores. Erik drove, Janos called shotgun, and Raven sat in between Charles and Azazel, while Alex followed on his motorcycle. The two colorful mutants were pressed close to each other, a thankful look on their faces that they were. They were happy to have an excuse to be so close, the telepaths large bottom taking up his side and some of Ravens, so there wasn't much choice. Charles didn't think much of it, but every once in a while Erik would let his eyes wander over Charles in the mirror, by the time they got to the grocery store Charles just thought his lover was exasperated at the room he took up- he wished he was aloud to read the mans mind.

Everyone partnered up and grabbed a cart when they reached the store. Raven and Azazel were out and proud about their mutation, as were many; the prejudice was somewhat balance with the acceptance of others around this neighborhood- so it wasn't much of a risk. They of course partnered up together, a flame sparking as of late. Janos and Alex partnered up because Charles and Erik should always go together, it wasn't really up for debate. They had their lists, and set out.

Erik wrapped an arm around Charles, almost as if to comfort, while they were in the produce section; In fact, he seemed to like touching Charles since they got out of the van. “Erik, dear, I need to check the fruit, you're holding me in place.” He smiled, amused, at the metal manipulator, the slim German man grinned and let his lover go; He watched as Charles leaned over a low bin of melons, feeling some gently with his fingers. Erik came up behind him, hands flattening against his lovers large bottom- the flesh sinking in and jiggling- the threads of the pants close to giving out and their creases digging into more and more flesh, the pants didn't even contain half of the mans bottom- and yet they were still forced on. “You are such a vain man, Charles.” He chuckles.

“Why is that?” Charles quirks an eyebrow, heat blazing his face at the public display; an older woman averted her eyes from the two and shuffled away. “You're over-stuffing your pants, in fact, you look about to pop out of them." He squeezed the soft flesh, a shiver ran up Charles' spine, he stopped clenching his bottom and it expanded, jiggled and sagged, pulling down the pants and snapping a couple of the crotch seams. Charles grabbed a couple of the now un-needed belt loops and tugged the pants up higher in an unsuccessful attempt to cover more of his behind- the zipper was fully undone- stretched so far apart the metal was warped. Erik's cock throbbed and twitched and pressed against his own zipper. The shopping went on and Erik would knead the soft flesh of his lovers oversized butt or reach around to cup the others large stomach- and all Charles could do was flush in humiliation, uncertain if he was being teased horribly.  
~  
After the grocery store they stopped for lunch, all hungry and eating enough for their own bellies to distend; Charles' belly pressed against his shirt and seemingly within an hour, the fat stored straight to his hips, thighs, and bottom. They had been talking in the fast food place for a while when he noticed the tightening of his clothes, realizing his mutant genes may be screwing with him here; Erik's eyebrows raised when he wrapped an arm around his lover, realizing he seemed fatter, chubby face was finally gaining more of a second chin and stomach distending further in his lap. The rest of Charles may as well have been called slim, however, compared to his lower half. Erik's hips weren't nearly so close to Charles' when they had sat down to eat; Charles' bottom hadn't forced him forward nearly so much where his belly pressed into the table, the mounds looking heavier than it had only an hour before; and Charles stomach hadn't previously looked just so soft and pliable.  
~  
Raven and Azazel were happily pushed against each other once more, more so than the last ride. Charles put his face into his hands and Erik eyed him worriedly, but his arousal seemed to grow with is lover.  
~  
They stopped at a clothing store to pick up some new clothes, Raven demanding her brother be comfortable in some nice oversized sweaters and comfy pants, having also noted his discomfort. To entertain herself during this time, she was trying on dresses with Azazel in the dressing room. . . Alex and Janos were examining the various printed T-shirts, and Charles was trying on the next several sizes up- and grabbing higher numbered pants, just in case he should get even fatter. Erik followed his lover into his dressing room, where that large butt took up a good amount of space- the chubby man sat on the wooden bench connected to the dressing stalls wall, looking at the pant sizes and figuring how long they would last. Erik heard the stretching of the poor abused pants the man currently wore.

“You are so beautiful Charles. Perfection.”  
Charles looked up to Erik, tears welling in his eyes, “really? You don't mind. . . this?” he gestured to the wide expanse of his ass and then gestured to the generous ammount of tummy.  
“Not at all, I think it's attractive. Very much so.” He sat next to Charles on the bench, rubbing the others massive bottom with one hand and his stomach with the other; Their mouths closed in on one another, Erik throwing a leg over one of Charles', the beer belly pressing against his own sculpted stomach. Erik's member pressed through his pants, Charles groaned, no room for anything in his own. Half his bottom hung over the bench as he adjusted himself, Erik grabbing hold of him in his strong arms and kissing him furiously, rubbing his hands against the telepaths bottom- arousal and love projecting loudly, straight to Charles.

Erik wanted to thrust into that bottom so very much; the whole stall creaked with the weight of the two combined on the bench, the chains connecting it to the stall straining greatly, Erik was practically on top of Charles. Charles wrapped his own arms around Erik, lent forward into him, and with a sway, the bench came crashing to the floor- Charles' huge bottoms weight combined with Erik's muscle, having collapsed the whole thing. They looked dazed for a moment, grinned at one another mischievously and lovingly.  
“What in the hell are you guys doing in there!?” Raven called from her stall.  
~  
After Charles actually tried on the new pants, he somehow managed to get on the old ones- the store policy wouldn't allow him to leave wearing the merchandise.

On the way home, Raven and Azazel had Charles sit in the middle, her arm around his back and Azazel's around the telepaths shoulders, a thin hand comfortingly soothing through the brown floppy hair. They had heard about the bench collapse, but instead of commenting on Charles' weight, they simply offered support and love. When Azazel had practically become his brother, he knew not, but It was nice, and every once in a while Erik would glance back at him in the mirror.  
~  
By the time the groceries were put away and Raven had shooed off a fondling Erik and a flustered Charles from the sitting room, and by the time they finally made it to the bedroom- Charles HAD to take off the awful pants. They had split down the crotch and were beginning to at the sides, they were dead. “You killed them,” Erik said, “poor things. Oh well,” he tossed them into the bedrooms trash and smirked sharkily. They ended up crashing onto the bed, the metal groaning with their combined weight; kissing and fondling and nude- and _perfection_.

Charles felt like perfection.  
Erik knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from someone on tumblr! 
> 
> I got a little carried away with the massive booty.


End file.
